Harry Potter and the Clock of Anon COMING SOON
by Baseline
Summary: The resurrection of Voldemort has cast the magical world into distress. And with the loss of , reality has hit Harry the worst. But hope still remains. For with the help of a forgotten relic, perhaps another reawakening has yet to come…


Note to Readers:  
  
Greetings. Welcome to my story "Harry Potter and the Clock of Anon", or at least to what will eventually become as such. And to those of you who have read my story before (the seemingly few of you there are thank goodness) I apologize, but as you undoubtedly realized, this story lacked in a number of areas. The pot, I mean the plot, needed filling you might say. (Ho Ho! Oh... such lame humor) I must apologize as well, for it will be quite some time before I am able to repost my first chapter. However, I can assure you all that it will come. I am not abandoning this story. I thank you all for your patience.  
  
About My Story:  
  
This is my personal 6th installment in the Harry Potter series. All new elements are my own material and any similarities it may share with any other story are entirely coincidental. I do apologize if I have inconvenienced any other FanFiction authors with similar ideas. Although this story involves Time magic and the primary objective of the book concentrates around the death of Sirius, I assure you (the reader) that it encompasses a much more extensive range of concepts. I have spent countless hours working out the plot alone, so please at least peruse the first chapter before moving on. And finally, here are a few things I would like to make aware to the reader:  
  
1. Although this is NOT a Fluff Fiction, I do add some romance to this story. (I will not ruin the surprise, but I will tell you this. More than 1 couple is created in this story, and exactly 1 is split up.)  
  
2. I have introduced new characters and ideas into this story. These changes, although born of my own invention, only build upon JKR's brilliant ideas. Nothing has changed from its original context in the first 5 books.  
  
3. I really do appreciate reviews (as you can see I am lacking in that department sadly). Negative and/or Positive are both appreciated. If you intend to flame, first I would question why, and second I would ask either you state it politely or kick a wall instead.  
  
Plot:  
  
-This is the 6th installment of the Harry Potter series.-  
  
Harry and the gang enter their sixth year at Hogwarts. With the acceptance of Voldemorts resurrection, the magical world has been thrown into great despair. Both sides are bolstering ranks and it seems things are once again returning to the way they were 16 years ago. But despite all of this, always unlike the majority, Harry Potter's concerns revolve around an entirely different matter: the loss of ---. However, salvation is only a train ride away. After their return to Hogwarts, the gang must now overcome challenges and dangers they've never faced before (like relationships, the horror!) But, more than just challenges, their sixth year introduces increased responsibilities. Classes are evolved and workloads increased, and the gang is introduced to several different branching fields of magic. Eventually, Harry and his friends gain insight to the uncultivated branch of Time Magic. Now, fueling his passion, Harry believes he can concoct a plan to save Sirius, denying fate itself. But in order to accomplish this task, he and his friends must first discover that which no other has ever been able to... the dissembled past of Time Magic.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Clock of Anon" introduces an enticing adventure with new characters, enjoyable humor and a certain element of Romance, all enwrapped by an intricate plot and storyline. I do hope you, the reader, (you being my original drive to indite my own FanFiction) find my story entertaining and inviting.  
  
WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD  
  
--- = Sirius  
  
Miscellaneous Notes:  
  
- If anyone is interested enough to become a Betareader, please feel free to apply. I do have a few requirements, and they are as follows:  
  
Must have proper English comprehension. Meaning you are: Able to acknowledge and correct grammatical and mechanical mistakes. Also able to acknowledge incorrect word context and usage.  
  
Must have read all of the Harry Potter books.  
  
And finally, be straightforward and honest. I do not reject negative criticism; I even appreciate it if it's presented in a mature and understandable conduct.  
  
Betareaders may apply at:   
  
Once again, I would like to mention that I am quite partial to reviews. So please review, as it will encourage me to continue my story.  
  
LEGAL DISCLAIMER:  
  
Guess what...  
  
I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I do not, in any way, withhold ownership or association to the copyright of Harry Potter and all involved characters. I do not deny, however, that I would love to... Also, this story does not (and probably could not) create any kind of income.  
  
Although, I do declare possession over those characters contained within that are excerpt from the Harry Potter books. These characters were born of my own wandering imagination and I would like to hold title to them.  
  
I hope it is evident that I am merely writing a Fan Fiction for the pure enjoyment to do so. Thank you.  
  
Brendan Price 


End file.
